


Reunion

by brimfulofasher



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Omega Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Omega Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimfulofasher/pseuds/brimfulofasher
Summary: A chance meeting at Rhalgr's Reach doesn't go quite to plan, as is often the way for Utha and her dear genius engineer...
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Reunion

Try as he might, Cid cannot contain his fury. He can't tell if it's a nightmare he can't wake up from or a horribly poor trick Jessie has decided to play on him but the longer the discussion goes on, the realisation that he is in fact being expected to work with Nero tol _bloody_ Scaeva sinks in and with every asinine retort from his new...colleague...when he expresses his abject displeasure, it's enough to raise his blood pressure til he can feel the vein in his neck pulsing.

What's worse is that he knows if anyone else would have a chance in all the hells of figuring this out, it's Nero. After all, the responsibility of awakening Omega lies with both of them and admittedly, Jessie did act quite shrewdly (as she always does); but he cannot help the visceral reaction he has to any notion of Nero and his misbegotten ideas being anywhere near what he's worked so hard to build, far away from the destructive imperial mindset. 

So easily caught by Nero's baiting, Cid doesn't hear the clicking of heels on stone or notice the brief, hopeful smile that crosses Wedge's face as another joins the fray. Until he hears a familiar voice say pointedly:

"You think they'd notice if we slipped off without them?"

and the cloud of anger dissipates almost immediately when he realises just who has walked into the workshop with Biggs, seeing her stood shoulder to shoulder with her fellow Sea Wolf while watching the scene with a dark brow raised in question. He thought it comfort enough to speak with her over linkpearl after Zenos was dealt with, but as always, seeing her in the flesh lifts the weight that sits heavy on his heart while they're apart.

"Utha!" 

Her name escapes him as a near breathless whisper, like he's had the wind knocked out of him for seeing her alive and whole again. About to take the first of many desperate steps towards her, to hold her and kiss her while giving rapturous praise to the Twelve that she's alright, he's reminded that Nero is still stood next to him and before Cid can say another word to her, the other man sets about with his usual brand of arrogance and total absence of tact; deriding her as a mindless brute and insisting she act as his bodyguard in the same breath, as if she's his lackey to make such demands of in the first place. 

He's not changed at all, not by a long shot and it makes Cid seethe.

His jaw tightens, fist clenched and if he hadn't caught Utha's eye, seen her shake her head as if to warn him off, Nero would be on the floor right now. It's one thing to needle _him_ , quite another to insult the very woman who's been instrumental in keeping Nero's head still attached to his shoulders after facing the Alliance council.

But he has to concede again, albeit begrudgingly, that it certainly wouldn't be a burden to have her join them. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy at the prospect of having her close by again, though he'd rather it were under more auspicious circumstances. He never seems to be able to take her somewhere nice; why couldn't it be a picnic by the water in Old Gridania instead of another bloody mess? Then again if he knows his bold adventurer, it wouldn't be her style anyway; more at home in a rowdy, smoky bar and sipping on whiskey. 

So it's agreed that she is to lend her aid- offered as graciously as ever- and he is at least assuaged by the fact that they can finally start getting to the bottom of all this without further delay, gods (and Nero) willing. There's finally a moment of quiet while the others head off to make their preparations for the journey to the Yawn and they're alone at last. 

Already exhausted, Cid staggers over to the exchange counter and hops up onto it, Utha following and standing in front of him, between his knees. Sighing heavily, he pushes off his goggles before reaching out to hold her face and draws her close, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Well, that was far from the welcome I'd have _liked_ to have given you…" He mutters, eyes closed. His lips curl just a little when he hears her laugh softly, nudging her nose against his.

"Occupational hazard, I'm used to it." 

"Even so, you deserve better than that from us. From me." 

Utha hushes him, gently running her fingers through his hair and tucking it behind his ears while even more delicately kissing his cheek.

"If I can help, I will. I want to."

Cid sighs again, leaning into the touch.

"I know, it's just...I don't expect you to be here for every crisis, especially not after fighting off the bloody empire on the other side of the world and I certainly don't expect you to have to put up with _him,_ of all the godsdamned people-" 

" _Cid_."

He loses his train of thought when she runs her thumb over his bottom lip and when he opens his eyes, the tender gaze peering back at him through long, dark lashes would make his knees buckle were he not already sat down; breath caught in his throat when it's her lips brushing over his instead, hands moving to cradle either side of his face in her palm.

"Kiss me."

And he obliges, months of uncertainty and worry poured into the way he slides his hand around to the nape of her neck and into her hair, the other holding her close at her back. 

"Gods, I missed you-" He whispers, stealing kisses between each word. "So much."

Utha nods, a little frantic as she murmurs her agreement against his mouth. "I missed you too."

Even when they have to draw apart to catch their breath, he keeps her held close; burying his face in the crook of her neck and relishing the strong, familiar warmth of her arms around him and the rich scent of her perfume where it's always dabbed behind her ears of a morning. Cid sighs once more, though this time it's out of contentment rather than fatigue, a comfortable stillness settling over them while the world passes by.

"I should let Alphinaud know what we're doing." Utha murmurs after a while, drawing Cid from out of his reverie. Neither of them are particularly inclined to move, however. When she does finally start to inch out of his arms, Cid huffs a little and Utha laughs at his pouting, playfully tapping his nose.

"I'll be right back, you daft bugger." She grins, pecking his lips once more before heading out towards the Barber. Sighing wistfully, he leans back on the counter as he watches her go; eyes following the sway of her hips and the thought of a different kind of reunion enters his head, making him absently bite his lip. He's certainly missed _that_ , too.

That particular imagining is quickly shattered by the sound of tutting coming from nearby, however.

" _Well_. I knew you had friends in high places, Chief, but I didn't quite foresee this."

Cid's lips thin to a tight line, eyes hard as he whips his head around to face Nero who's stood by the columns leading out of the workshop.

"Have you been watching us the _entire_ time??" He snaps, hastily slipping down from the counter.

Nero rolls his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose where they've slipped down. "Hardly! I've far better things to do than trouble myself with your torrid affairs, Garlond." He walks over to meet him, smirking. "I just happened to be on my way back to collect something and stumbled upon this little scene."

"Right." Cid scoffs, shaking his head incredulously.

Nero shrugs. "Believe what you like. But if I were you, I wouldn't be so hostile toward anyone who walked in on me _in flagrante_ in the middle of one's workplace- particularly in the midst of a crisis like Omega. Or does being the Chief merit certain privileges, hm?"

Cid sighs irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nero, I realise love is an algorithm hitherto unknown to you, but do shut up. You...you have no idea what you're talking about."

He knows he's said too much already by the way the other man's eyes light up at this new little morsel of information; his glee patently visible even behind darkened glass.

"Oh? _Love_ , is it?"

"Don't." Cid mutters, a finger raised in warning before gesturing forcefully between them. " _We're_ not discussing this."

Nero laughs, though not entirely unkindly. Hard to tell with him, truth be told.

"No need to be quite so defensive, old friend. I've no quarrel with your paramour nor the desire to disturb your bliss, rest assured." He grins, a little too toothily. "'Tis most intriguing to see just how much she has you wrapped around her broad little finger, though. As long as this won't stand in the way of our progress?"

"You _know_ it won't." 

"Good." Nero says brightly while Cid's face turns even stormier. "You refrain from mooning over one another across the void and I'll have no reason to voice my concerns."

"Is that all?" Cid asks through gritted teeth, still amazed by his resolve to not deck the smug bastard yet. Nero's eyes dart to the side, that unnerving smile crossing his face once again. 

"For now." 

Cid does not like the vague threat implied in that answer, but Nero doesn't give him a chance to question it further, turning on his heel (empty handed still, Cid notices) and waving farewell over his shoulder. 

In the Barber, Utha is still occupied with discussing the venture with Alphinaud, whose eyes widen in concern as a broad pair of arms suddenly appear around her waist and a muffled groan of frustration is heard from behind her.

"I...er...is that- Master Garlond, are you quite alright?" The young Elezen asks, but Utha just smiles fondly and pats the hands held at her sides.

"He will be. Did Nero come back with another bright idea, love?"

Cid answers with a thumbs up, nodding against her back.

"Ah. I think I see what you meant by damage control, now," Alphinaud says with a wry grin. "Yes, I daresay the Ironworks requires your presence _quite_ urgently…"

Unseen, Cid nods his fervent agreement again. _Understatement of the era, Master Leveilleur_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Nero 'I will cause problems on purpose' tol Scaeva strikes again.


End file.
